


Lost Wandering Memories

by RedeReindeer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Female Protagonist, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, No context fic, Original Character(s), Sad kender, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedeReindeer/pseuds/RedeReindeer
Summary: Hesna is on her way home after her longest adventure yet. She is having a nice time until she finds a letter from her brother.





	Lost Wandering Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, here's to hoping it doesn't get brutally destroyed.  
> It's a story told around one of my characters, Hesna Wunderfall. She's a Kender rouge returning home.  
> Kender are a race similar Halflings, but they're just kids, mentally and physcally. They have sticky fingers, kleptomania, no sense of self-preservation or fear, they do fear for those they care about. They have an insatiable curiosity and wanderlust. Kenders often get their last names from an event of something memorable they did. (Hesna for example: jumped off a waterfall to see what it was like.) Kenders can live to be up to 400 years old but rarely make it that far, due to their poor life choices. The jury is still out on how the Kender race hasn't died off yet.  
> I love playing these guys, they're so fun to play. Everyone hates them though.

It was a wonderful little town. She remembered it clearly. 

The sunsets over the dark, tall trees. 

The cool mornings.

The warm spring afternoons.

The huge variety of bugs.

The rainstorms.

The waterfalls.

The lakes.

The strange guests that always left a little too soon. 

Her loving family, a mother who fostered a love of gardening, a father with a knack for carpentry, and an older brother who could never stay away from their father's old maps and ink bottles.

She had returned home to a house of cobwebs, but that was too be expected as she had been away for a year or more adventuring, following the footprints of the other Kenders before her. 

Hesna Wunderfaul smiled as she pulled the letters out of her mailbox. She'd gotten a letter from her brother! The dark haired girl giggled, she hadn't seen him since forever!

Hesna couldn't wait to get to her house, she opened it right on the spot and her giddiness fell to dread. 

The handwriting was sloppy, the page was torn, old, yellowed. 

Her brother wasn't messy, he was the cleanest Kender she knew! And that was saying a lot!

What was wrong? Was he in trouble? 

She read the letter and placed a hand over her mouth, tears burning in her eyes, an unfamiliar sensation. 

_ 'Dearest Sister, Hesna, _

_ If you have received this, then that means I probably not going to survive. In my many journeys, I have made enemies and my luck has most likely run out.  _

_ Please know that if I do not send you another letter within a month that I am not returning and I am leaving everything I own to you. _

_ If you gain nothing from this, please know that I love you. I will miss you with all my heart, please do not tell Mother, I fear she will not be able to handle the heartbreak after Father.  _

_ Please, do not look for me. _

_ Sincerely, your  brother, _

_ Rhun Inkfingers' _

Hesna stared at the last sentence. “Like hell, I'm not looking for you!” She shoved the letter in her pocket and dropped her other mail as if completely forgot as she ran back to her house and grabbed her Hoopak, a favorite blanket, her pouches, and several other things she thought of. 

The female Kender rushed out and down the muddy path, her feet slapping on the ground as she ran as fast as she could. 

She was going to find him.

She was going to bring him home if it killed her.

Hesna wiped tears out of her eyes with a balled fist. He was going to be okay!

He had to be. 

\---

Hesna stared at the guard before her, his face was determined. “This isn’t  a place for children.”

Hensa slapped a hand over her mouth, was he serious! He was really serious! She choked back a snort and tried to disguise it as a cough. 

The guard stared at her.

“Nice try, I'm not a child, I'm 53 years old!” She replied cheerily. “I'm a Kender!”

The guard's face changed. “You aren't welcome here.” He was staring hatefully at her now. 

“Okay, I'm gonna go anyway.” She began to pass him.

The guard grabbed her “cloak”.

She slipped out of his grasp, sticking a tongue out at him as she slipped into the shadows and out of sight. 

\---

She was early, she knew that for a fact. The festival didn't start for a good three days, but three days was plenty of time to explore around.

So she did. 

Hesna wandered south. 

She found a green and lively forest, the sunset when she had been traveling down a dirt path.

So she made camp and slept until morning.

The next four days flew by without much happening. She ventured deeper into the woods, not sure which was out, she just kept walking. 

Hesna made camp at a strangely unworn down fortress. She had scaled the walls with her Sashic and made camp inside one of the abandoned houses. 

Hesna read her brother's letter every night before going to bed. 

Every morning she would look at the small family portrait that her family got when she had just earned her last name. 

She was around 15 at the time, Rhun was around 20. 

She sniffed and rubbed the tears away. He was going to be okay. 

Hesna didn't notice the forms in the doorway behind her as she stared at the worn picture.


End file.
